


Otto Parts

by Radical (Rubi_in_Rust)



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Otto is not a member, Awsten is an idiot, Crack, Funny, Hand Jobs, M/M, Misunderstandings, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut, literally the worst porn ever, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 03:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16778716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubi_in_Rust/pseuds/Radical
Summary: Awsten ruins the brakes on his car and goes to the mechanic to get it fixed, except his mechanic happens to be The Hottest Guy Ever and they have sex instead.





	Otto Parts

Awsten broke his car cuz he’s a silly fool who can’t drive for shit and brakes too hard and takes corners too fast so the brakes fuckin failed and he almost hit a stop sign. Despite all of that, Awsten blames Geoff, who was in the car and taking the Lord’s name in vain two (2) times too many so Jesus decided to curse Awsten by fucking up his brakes. Regardless, homeboy needed to get that shit fixed.  
“I refuse to ride with you in that car while the brakes are broke,” said Geoff.  
“Hehe, brakes, broke,” said Awsten  
“Jesus CHRist Awsten! This isn’t a joke.”  
“DON’T SAY THE LORD’S NAME IN VAIN. THAT’S WHAT GOT US HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE.”  
“Bitch, I will fuck you and your shitty ass car up, I swear to God.”  
“LANGUAGE.”  
“YOu GuYS! Just take it to Auto Parts and get it fixed. Here’s the dude’s number, he’s really good,” said Jawn holding out a business card. Awsten grudgingly accepted the card.  
“Fine, I’ll take the car over today.”  
“Make sure it gets fixed, we don’t need you dying before the next tour.”  
“Yeah yeah, we still need to get another drummer though after the last guy left.”  
“That’s next on the list after getting your car fixed,” said Jawn.

Awsten grabbed his coat [let's pretend he has a rainbow sequin coat because who doesn’t love stuff that's hella gay] and set off to the address on the business card. He pulled into the parking lot and bobbed his head to the rock music he heard coming from inside the building. He loved the drums that were coming out of the speaker and whistled as he pushed open the door. Except it wasn’t a speaker. Well, it was, but there was a really Hott™ guy playing drums along to the song playing on the speakers. He added his own flair and spun the sticks and overall looked completely sexy and Awsten realized why drummers were always so hot. The bang bang makes us want to bang bang ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).

“Hello? Hey, dude!” Awsten waved to get Hot Guy’s attention. Hot Guy looked up and stilled his cymbals.  
“Hey! Umm. Can I help you?” Hot Guy clicked a remote that made the music stop and sat up. Homeboy Awsten realized he was wearing a crop top. Shiiiiiitt he got abs. Hooo boy. Those looked lickable. 

Awsten tore his lusty lusty gaze from Hot Guy’s abs and onto his unbearably cute face. Awsten’s face became flushed and he was both regretting the gay jacket and rejoicing in it. At least the dude would have an idea that Awsten was queer.  
“I need Auto Parts.” Hot Guy’s eyes widened.  
“You’re looking for me?”  
“Yeah, are you a -- you know, you work with your hands? Oil? Vroom Vroom?”  
Hot Guy was speechless. His face turned red and he covered his cheeks for a second. “You want my hands on your parts?”  
“Uhhh….yeah? It’s a little rusty but it still works. I was hoping you could do a once over? Or an in-depth inspection? My friends say I ride too fast, that’s why I fucked it up.” Hot Guy opened and closed his mouth again before looking Awsten up and down and nodding vigorously. He covered his mouth and let out a pitchy “ MHMM.”  
“Great! So you’ll do it? “  
“Yeah…...how could I say no to you?” said Hot Guy. Awsten’s heart rate sped up. Is he into me????? I’d like to thank not only God, but Jesus for this opportunity. #blessed.  
“So where do you want to show me…...it?” Hot Guy squeaked. Awsten stepped forward and slung his arm around Hot Guy’s shoulders, marveling at the lithe muscle. Mmmm mmm mmm.  
“Out front? Or I could let you drive and park it somewhere else.”  
“NO. Nononono, let’s not do this in public, You’re really hot, but I really don’t wanna do it in front of people. Can we --- do you wanna take it to my room?”  
Awsten raised an eyebrow and was hit with the sudden realization that they might not be on the same page.  
“You want me to come to your room, eh?” Awsten smirked.  
Hot Guy hid his face in Awsten’s neck and Awsten’s breath hitched.  
“If you’ll let me take you, yes.”  
“Oh God.” He didn’t even care about the Lord’s beloved name, that’s how turned on he was. He was about to get laid. Fuck yes. Bang bang was gonna bang bang.

Awsten wrapped his arms around Hot Guy’s shoulders and pulled him into a hot and steamy kiss. Hot Guy’s lips were burning and wet and it was a little sloppy but it sent a thrill of heat down Awsten’s stomach. Hot Guy shucked Awsten’s jacket off and Awsten gladly complied and smoothed his hands down Hot Guy’s back and under his crop top.  
Nipples and soft sweaty skin and a fuzz of hair. This was bliss. Meow.

Awsten broke from the kiss to say “ Dicks. Out. Now” and Hot Guy pulled them onto a couch. The curtains on the window set an orange glow to the room and Awsten felt like he was in another music video. This also looked more like a living room than an auto parts store with all the carpets and shitty orange curtains and plush couch, but then again this was a clearly queer mechanic -- what more could you ask for? A unicorn maybe. Oh look, there was a unicorn stuffie in the corner!

Homeboys got their dicks out on the couch and did the lovey lovey smoochie smoochie.  
Hot Guy pulled up Awsten’s shirt and got to work lapping at his one (1) pierced nipple. Awsten was too scared to get the other one done since the first one hurt so much. Hot Guy wasn’t complaining.  
“Show me your auto parts now,” Awsten moaned.  
“Holy fuck, why was that so hot?” Hot Guy muttered and tore his jeans down. His hard cock flipped up and slapped his belly. Awsten licked his lips.  
[Let the record show that this was written unashamedly in public in a coffee shop full of white people. We are the only non-white people here and we’re writing gay smut. I’m gonna count that as a win for diversity. Good god there’s a baby. Good thing they can’t read. Haha stupide baby. Do you even lift, bro?]

Awsten grabbed Hot Guy and took his sweet sweet cock in his mouth. Hot Guy moaned and gripped the couch. Awsten hummed and the vibrations sang through the cock and Hot Guy let out a strangled cry. [Based on a true story. I once made a guy’s dick vibrate with the power of opera. That wasn't sexual tho]

Hot Guy came with a shout and spurted all over his stomach and Awsten’s beautiful face. Awsten grinned. Hot Guy’s chest heaved and he pulled Awsten up to make out again. He put his hand around Awsten’s cock and pulled and pulled and before long Awsten was coming too.  
Awsten fell on Hot Guy’s chest and they both breathed heavily for a while.  
“Damn, I never even got to ride you. We should do this again sometime. You’re the best mechanic ever.”  
“Wut.”  
“I never expected a handjob from my mechanic. You really know how to work your hands. I still need my brakes fixed though.”  
“yOUR brAKES?”  
“Yeah, what’s wrong?”  
“YOU MEANT AUTO PARTS.”  
“It says Auto Parts on the sign outside. Are you not a mechanic? Oh God [sorry Jesus] are you just a random hot guy?”  
“MY NAME IS OTTO.”  
“Why the fuck is your name Auto? Are you like Optimus Prime?“  
“YOU BITCH.”  
“Oh shit, I am so sorry. I have a fuckass spelling of my name too. It’s okay, we can be shit name buddies. And fuck buddies. Oh and band mates. I’ve got a band by the way, we can bang bang when you come bang bang.”  
“I have no idea what the fuck you just said but you’re hot and I’m not a mechanic. I just moved in; the car place is next door.”  
“Oh. Whoops. "  
“Yeah. Whoops.”  
“........ So you wanna go again?”  
“Hell yeah”  
So they did. And they lived happily bangily after.

El FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Awsten if you're reading this i don't know whether to apologize or cackle. this is the worst shit ive ever written but it was so fun writing it, i am full of shame but not regret and you can quote me on that, put it into a song.  
> PEACE  
> this is also available on Wattpad


End file.
